A conventional push-up is one of the most basic exercises performed in individual strength and exercise training. A push-up is the process of allowing gravity to provide resistance upon the body during the action of lowering and pushing the body, towards and away, respectively, from the floor or other contact surface through a range of motion using the muscles of the hands, arms, and other muscles of the body.
A conventional push-up exercise is typically performed with bare hands on the ground, underneath the shoulders or chest, with the hands forming a fixed angle (approximately 90 degrees) with the forearms, and toes/feet in contact with the same surface as the hands. The conventional push-up exercise is then executed, in this fashion, by lowering and raising the body by bending the arms at the elbows, while generally keeping the toes/feet fixed in the same location.